dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Ezran
*Unnamed Paternal Grandfather † *Harrow *Sarai *Amaya *Unnamed Stepfather † *Callum |Status = Alive |Debut = Echoes of Thunder |Portrayal = Sasha Rojen }}Ezran is the King of Katolis, son of King Harrow and Queen Sarai, as well as the half-brother of Callum. Along with Callum and Rayla, he returned the Dragon Prince, Azymondias, to his mother, the Dragon Queen, to establish peace between the humans and the inhabitants of Xadia.The Dragon Prince on Twitter Appearance Ezran is a light brown-skinned child with wide, light blue eyes, a round nose, freckles spotted across his cheeks, and thick eyebrows. On his head grows a fluffy, dark brown afro, which extends mainly upwards and does not grow much further than past his neck. He wears a red, long-sleeved shirt adorned with gold accents, a brown belt with a gold buckle, dark brown trousers, and dark gray and brown boots. When acting out his role as the new king, he carries a dark red robe with white fur sown into it over his shoulders, as well as the Katolian crown that he inherited from his father. Personality Ezran is a compassionate boy and a pacifist. His innocence and kind heart sometimes make him slightly naive to the danger of the raging war around him. Ezran is described as brave and strong by Rayla, which is evident when he risks his life to save the unhatched Azymondias, diving into an icy lake to rescue the egg when Rayla accidentally drops it into the water. He then acted like a father figure to Zym when he was born and tried to teach him how to fly with little success, which Zym also saw Ezran as a parent. However, when it comes to people, Ezran feels like he doesn't fit in making him a bit of an outcast but feels more comfortable when it comes to animals. He tends to be more truthful, trusting and honest than Callum as Ezran wanted to tell their aunt Amaya the truth about their quest and liked Rayla not caring about all the prejudice facts they thought about her kind, even though she was hiding something from them. Because of his naive personality, he didn't suspect that Soren tried to kill him in the zip-line he built, but when Rayla asked Lujanne to make illusions of the princes and Zym, that proved them that Claudia and Soren would betray them, and that made him more aware of the danger. Ezran got deeply hurt when he realized Harrow was dead and nobody told him, then he found Claudia again and they were able to make amends even with what she did to them. Knowing Zym won't be safe until he gets to Xadia, Ezran decided to go home to take his place as king and stop the war from there, even knowing Zym would be devastated in being separated from him. Their bond is so strong that Ezran developed telepathy and was able to instruct Zym to fly and block the sun so Callum and Rayla can cross the moon path. According to Corvus, despite Ezran's reign being short he showed more courage, strength, and grace most kings have shown in their lifetimes. Like his father, he was caring and considerate towards their people wanting to set free the soldiers who no longer wanted to fight. And yet, Ezran was aware that he couldn't be the king his father was but decided to make his own path as king seeing it as an injustice that one person had to pay from the mistake of another like him for his father or Claudia and Soren for their father's mistakes. Skills and Abilities Animal Communication Ezran has an affinity with animals and is capable of understanding their feelings and expressions,Book One, Chapter 9:"Wonderstorm" which is showcased through his relationship with Bait and other creatures, as well as his ability to hear Azymondias' heartbeat when he had not yet hatched. After he hatched, Ezran's affinity expanded into a telepathic connection to the young dragon. Due to his ability to communicate animals, Ezran can ride on a few animals with ease; from wild Banthers, to Moon Phoenixes and even dragons. Because of his ability, he also has accurate knowledge about some animals; like when he was able to tell a real spider from a fake one, or appease a Banther.Book Two, Chapter 9:"Breathe" Telepathic Connection Due to their strong bond, Ezran has developed a telepathic connection with Azymondias, feeling when the young dragon is worried or scared. Trivia *The name "Ezran" is the English extension of the name Ezra, who was a biblical character, which can be translated to "helper" or "court helper".auntyflo.com *Ezran's favorite jelly tart flavor is persimmon.Official TPD Tumblr *Ezran's Dungeons & Dragons character would most likely be a ranger or a druid.The Dragon Prince Reddit *Ezran was originally supposed to go with Rayla and Callum to Xadia at the end of Season 2, but the writers decided to let him return to Katolis because they realized that Ezran would feel obligated to take on his responsibilities as King and they wanted to explore that. "The Dragon Prince Wondercon 2019 Interview with the Creators!" YouTube. Cartooon Universe. Retrieved Apr 1, 2019. *Ezran was very briefly named "Finlay" (FIN-lee) in early development.TDP Official Tumblr - Ezran's early name Appearances Book Two - Sky Book Three - Sun }} References }} Navigation ru:Эзран Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Katolis Category:Protagonists Category:Monarchs Category:Team Zym